Lições de amor para Harry Potter
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Em seu 7º ano em Hogwarts, Hermione começa a nutrir outros sentimentos por seu melhor amigo, mas quando descobre que ele anda tendo “aulas particulares” com a nova professora de DCAT, as coisas podem se complicar. FINAL ON LINE!
1. Mudanças

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Sinopse: Em seu 7º ano em Hogwarts, Hermione começa a nutrir outros sentimentos por seu melhor amigo, mas quando descobre que ele anda tendo "aulas particulares" com a nova professora de DCAT, as coisas podem se complicar.

Gênero: Romance

_**Lições de amor para Harry Potter**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Mudanças **_

É o 1º dia no ano letivo, o 7º e último ano de Harry, Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts. Desde o final do 6º ano, vários acontecimentos mudaram suas vidas: Harry finalmente venceu sua maior batalha e Voldemort agora é felizmente apenas uma lembrança ruim na mente da comunidade bruxa, que pode respirar aliviada, livre no terror da guerra; por outro lado, depois de tudo, Harry e Gina não voltaram a ficar juntos, a relação entre eles simplesmente "esfriou" e terminou para ambos os lados; da mesma forma, Rony e Hermione também puseram fim ao breve relacionamento que tiveram, mas o lado bom disso é que voltaram a ser amigos e estão melhor do que estavam, já que agora não brigam tanto quanto antes. Parece que pelo menos nesse ano, a paz vai prevalecer na vida do trio inseparável. Mas será mesmo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Andem logo, senão vamos nos atrasar!

– Rony ainda não terminou de tomar café, pra variar... Além disso, um pouquinho de atraso não vai nos matar, Hermione!

– Acontece que nós não conhecemos a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E se ela for como a Umbridge? Ou pior?

– Bem, como vão ser as aulas eu não sei, mas pelo menos na aparência a nova professora é muito diferente daquela sapa velha... e de qualquer outra professora que eu já tenha visto...

– Como você sabe? Nós só a vimos de longe ontem à noite, na mesa dos professores...

– É verdade, Hermione. Mas mesmo assim já deu pra ver que ela é bem bonita...

– Sério? Acho que esses seus óculos não estão mais servindo, Harry...

– Ah, deixa disso, Hermione!

Quando Rony finalmente termina seu café, os três seguem juntos para a aula de DCAT. Durante o trajeto até a sala de aula, Harry é seguido por várias garotas, fato que tem se tornado mais comum do que antes, já que depois de ter derrotado Voldemort ele se tornou a celebridade mais conhecida no mundo bruxo e, como se isso não bastasse, além de ter crescido vários centímetros, tendo ficado inclusive mais alto que Rony, os vários anos de prática de quadribol e as lutas constantes deram um excelente resultado, e todo esse conjunto fez com que ele se tornasse mais "irresistível" do que nunca. Ele, por sua vez, finalmente livre das pressões às quais era submetido desde que havia chegado a Hogwarts, sente-se leve e á vontade o bastante para corresponder ao assédio das garotas, sorrindo e acenando de volta para elas ao passar pelos corredores.

Já na sala de DCAT, Harry, Rony e Hermione ocupam seus lugares de sempre, mas logo descobrem que este ano os alunos da Grifinória não vão dividir a classe com os da Sonserina e sim com os da Lufa-Lufa.

– Oi, Harry. Que bom que esse ano nós vamos estudar juntos, não é? – uma das alunas da Lufa-Lufa, cumprimenta Harry de um jeito meloso.

– Oi, Cindy. É bom não ter mais que dividir a sala com o pessoal da Sonserina – ele responde retribuindo o sorriso.

– É incrível como os seus olhos parecem ainda mais verdes de perto, Harry! Acho que desse jeito não vou conseguir prestar atenção nas aulas... – Kira, outra aluna da Lufa-Lufa, comenta insinuante, tocando levemente o braço de Harry sobre a cadeira.

Ao ver essa cena, Hermione, que até então tinha se limitado a gorar os olhos diante dos flertes das "fãs" de Harry, não consegue mais se conter.

– Isso é bem fácil de resolver, é só você ir se sentar bem longe dele – ela diz num tom irônico.

Diante do comentário de Hermione, as garotas ficam sem jeito e param de "acossar" Harry, pelo menos por enquanto.

– O que foi aquilo? – Harry pergunta dirigindo-se a Hermione, momentos depois.

– Elas estavam incomodando.

– Será que você não está com ciúmes? – ele pergunta divertido.

– Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Fala sério, Harry! Que coisa mais sem sentido! – ela reponde com exagerada irritação.

– Calma, Mione, eu só estava brincando!

– Eu sei, claro... eu também...

A discussão dos dois é interrompida pela chegada da nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Bom dia, alunos. Sou a profª Finster e serei sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano.

A partir do momento em que ela entra na sala, toda a "população masculina" dirige sua completa atenção a ela: alta, cabelos loiros, com cachos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis e de aparência bastante jovem; de fato, ela chega a lembrar bem mais uma modelo do que uma professora de Hogwarts. No decorrer da aula, enquanto ela caminha entre as mesas, apenas as garotas parecem estar ouvindo duas palavras, já que os garotos estão bem mais concentrados em seu "visual".

– Agora que gostaria que se dividissem para praticar. Então vocês três... – ela diz ao passar pela mesa onde estão Harry, Rony e Hermione – A srta. Pode fazer par com o sr...

– Potter, Harry Potter – Harry se apressa em informar, sem deixar de sorrir para a professora.

Ela retribui o sorriso e continua a dizer.

– Certo. Então a srta. Pode praticar com o sr.Potter e o sr... – ela diz indicando Rony.

– Weasley.

– ... pode fazer par com a srta.Manson – ela completa indicando uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, sentada na mesa ao lado deles.

– Ótimo. Então, podem começar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Harry, você quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção pelo menos uma vez? – Hermione reclama depois de Harry ter se distraído e não ter conseguido azará-la pela 4ª vez.

– Desculpe, Hermione, eu só estava...

– Admirando a profª Finster.

– Fala baixo, ela pode ouvir! Além disso, eu só olhei pra ela uma vez.

– Só uma vez?

– Ou duas, talvez três... Ah, mas quem é que pode me culpar? Ela é tão bonita que nem parece que é real...

– Isso não deveria importar, o que interessa é que ela seja uma boa professora.

– Sei, olha só quem fala!

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas você não era uma das garotas que viviam suspirando pelo Gilderoy Lockhart? E que ótimo professor ele era, não?

– Ah, Harry, por favor! Isso foi há séculos, no 2º ano e eu só tinha 12 anos! Foi uma bobagem e isso é totalmente diferente.

– Não é diferente. Eu também não estou fazendo nada demais, só estou... admirando as qualificações da profª Fins...

A frase de Harry fica no ar, porque nesse momento Hermione o atinge em cheio com um feitiço.

– Muito bem, srta. Granger – a profª Finster a cumprimenta ao passar por eles.

– Obrigada, professora – Hermione agradece, lançando um olhar divertido a Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao final da aula, depois de terem deixado a sala, Harry, Rony e Hermione seguem para sua próxima aula, Herbologia, ainda conversando a respeito da nova professora.

– Ela é bem jovem pra estar dando aulas aqui, vocês não acham? Que idade será que ela tem?

– Eu não sei... nunca vi você tão interessado em uma professora antes, Harry.

– É que ela é mesmo de chamar atenção...

– A sua atenção, você quer dizer.

– Por quê? Vai me dizer que não gostou dela? – Harry pergunta incrédulo, diante da resposta de Rony.

– É claro que gostei, ela é bem bonita, mas... eu fiquei mais interessado na Jasmine...

– Quem é Jasmine?

– A garota da Lufa-Lufa que fez dupla comigo na prática!

– Ah, bom... está explicado...

– Vocês dois vão entrar ou não? – Hermine os chama à porta da estufa nº 3.

– Já vamos. Você está chateada com alguma coisa, Mione?

– Não, Harry, não estou. É impressão sua.

– É que você ficou muito calado no caminho até aqui... – Harry comenta em voz baixa.

– Vocês estavam falando sobre garotas, então não quis me intrometer... – Hermione responde calmamente.

– Certo. Mas isso não incomoda você, incomoda?

– Não, é claro que não, Harry. Por que me incomodaria?

– Porque você e o Rony...

– Harry, não há mais nada entre o Rony e eu; nós ficamos juntos por pouquíssimo tempo e agora somos de novo só amigos.

– Tem certeza? Então você não se importa se ele sair com outras garotas?

– Tenho certeza. Eu não me importo com nada que o Rony faça. Só estou meio surpresa com você...

– Comigo? Por quê?

– Pelo jeito você já esqueceu a Gina e está a fim de seguir em frente...

– Pois é, novo ano, vida nova, novas experiências...

– E novos sentimentos...

– Isso mesmo, Hermione, esse é o espírito! – Harry exclama com animação, deixando Hermione um tanto pensativa a respeito de tantas "novidades".

_**Continua... **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oi gente! Essa é minha nova fic de HP; o que acharam do 1º capítulo? Estou esperando as reviews, ok? _**

**_Bjks! _**

**_Estelar_**

****


	2. Violet Finster

_**Capítulo 2 – Violet Finster **_

– ... e no domingo nós ficamos namorando no jardim a manhã toda... ah, ele é tão romântico!

– Nossa, você não perde tempo, hein, Gina? O ano mal começou e você já está aí, toda apaixonada... E você Hermione, já tem algum romance à vista?

É a noite de quarta-feira e Gina, Luna e Hermione estão conversando depois do jantar. Há pouco mais de uma semana o ano letivo se iniciou e os alunos do 7º ano já estão "até o pescoço" de deveres; mas Hermione, naturalmente está com suas tarefas em dia e portanto tem um tempo livre para conversar com suas amigas.

– Não, na verdade não... – ela responde a pergunta de Luna de forma um tanto vaga.

– Não sei por que, mas a sua resposta não me convence...

– Por que você está dizendo isso, Gina? – Hermione questiona na defensiva.

– Ah, eu não sei, meio que dá a impressão de que você está com alguém no pensamento...

– E quem seria? – Luna pergunta curiosa.

– Se eu soubesse, acredite, isso já não seria mais segredo!

– Gina, você tem cada idéia! Não há ninguém especial no meu pensamento, isso é bobagem!

– Está bem, se você está dizendo... – Gina responde com um sorriso de incredulidade.

No dia seguinte, na aula de DCAT, a última aula antes do jantar, Harry e Hermione ocupam seus lugares de sempre sozinhos, já que Rony vai sentar-se ao lado de Jasmine, agora que estão saindo juntos. No decorrer da aula, Hermione tem que lidar com a já conhecida falta de atenção de Harry, que continua a só ter olhos para a profª Finster.

– Até quando você vai continuar agindo desse jeito, Harry? – Hermione pergunta impaciente.

– Do que você está falando?

– Quando você vai parar de ficar "babando" pela professora?

– Eu não estou babando! – Harry tenta se defender, mas Hermione lhe lança um olhar de "quem você acha que está enganando?" e ele acaba desistindo – Eu não sei, não consigo me acostumar...

– Menos conversa e mais prática, sr. Potter, srta. Granger... – a profª Finster passa por eles e os repreende, ainda que de forma gentil.

– Desculpe, professora – Hermione responde imediatamente, encarando Harry com uma expressão de clara irritação.

– Tudo bem. Se me permitirem uma pergunta um tanto indiscreta... – a professora questiona aproximando-se mais deles e baixando a voz – Você dois são... namorados?

A pergunta surpreende Hermione, mas não mais do que a rapidez de Harry em negá-la.

– Não, não, de jeito nenhum! – ele exclama com convicção.

– Nós somos só amigos – ela confirma, embora com menos intensidade do que ele.

– Oh, certo! É que pensei que fossem mais que isso... – Finster diz com um sorriso discreto.

– Por que será que ela perguntou isso? – Harry se dirige a Hermione depois que a professora se afasta.

– Eu não sei. Deve ter achado isso porque nos viu sozinhos, sem o Rony – Hermione responde pensativa.

– Bom, agora que ele fica praticamente o tempo todo com a Jasmine, é assim que as coisas serão daqui pra frente...

– Somos só você e eu... – ela completa o raciocínio de Harry, observando-o atentamente ao fazer isso.

– É verdade, somos só nós dois – ele confirma, sustentando o olhar dela por alguns instantes.

No final da aula, enquanto os alunos estão deixando a sala, a profª Finster chama Harry, que já se afastava junto com Hermione.

– Sr. Potter, pode vir até aqui um minuto?

– Eu alcanço você depois – ele se despede da amiga e se adianta para falar com a professora.

– Está bem – ela responde e segue seu caminho pata a torre da Grifinória.

– A senhora quer falar comigo, profª Finster?

– Por favor, não precisa me chamar de senhora! Você não acha que eu sou tão velha assim, acha? – ela pergunta com bom humor.

– Não, é claro que não, pelo contrário! – Harry responde imediatamente.

– Será que pode me ajudar a reorganizar a sala, Harry? Posso chamá-lo de Harry, não é? – ela pergunta amavelmente.

– Pode e eu ajudo sim, professora – ele responde correndo o olhar pela sala e se dando conta de que estão sozinhos.

– Obrigada. Devo dizer que depois de ter ouvido falar tanto de você, sobretudo nos últimos anos, é um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Harry.

– Obrigado. Também é um prazer conhecer a senho... você; é muito diferente do que eu esperava...

– Verdade? E por quê?

– Nunca pensei que uma professora pudesse ser assim tão bonita... – ele responde sem pensar e na mesma hora desvia o olhar da professora, sentindo-se bastante sem jeito, mas ela apenas sorri e agradece o elogio.

– Obrigada, Harry. Sabe, você também é bem diferente do que esperava, é mais... maduro.

Harry sente o rosto esquentar levemente com o comentário, e tenta mudar de assunto.

– Você não teve nenhuma dúvida em vir trabalhar aqui depois do que aconteceu com os professores anteriores de DCAT?

– Não, na verdade não. Acho que o que tinha de acontecer de ruim por aqui já aconteceu, você não acha?

– É, eu espero que sim.

– Bem, muito obrigada pela ajuda, Harry.

– Foi um prazer, professora...

– Violet. Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Bem, pelo menos quando estivermos sozinhos...

– Certo, tudo bem. Então, até a próxima aula... Violet.

– Até lá, Harry – ela se despede dele com um suave beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele deixa a sala bastante confuso com o que acabou de acontecer.

_Isso é estranho... tudo bem, eu tenho que reconhecer que estou sentindo uma certa... atração pela profª Finster, mas daí a ela meio que corresponder a isso, é totalmente inacreditável... porque foi isso que aconteceu, não foi?_ – Harry pensa consigo mesmo a caminho do salão principal – _Primeiro ela perguntou se Hermione e eu éramos namorados e pareceu ficar muito alegre quando dissemos que não; depois me pediu pra ajudar a arrumar a sala depois que todos saíram e disse que eu podia chamá-la pelo primeiro nome quando estivéssemos sozinhos... O que ela quis dizer com isso? Que vamos ficar sozinhos mais vezes? E pra completar, despediu-se de mim com um beijo. Tá certo que foi só um inocente beijo no rosto... Tudo bem, não foi tão inocente assim, foi um pouco mais demorado do que um simples beijo amigável... Mas então o que isso significa? Será que estou imaginando coisas? Talvez eu esteja... ou talvez alguma coisa possa mesmo acontecer entre Violet e eu... _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Harry chega à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, o jantar já foi servido e todos estão comendo a sobremesa.

– Por que demorou tanto, Harry? – Hermione questiona quando ele senta-se no banco em frente a ela – Onde você estava?

– A profª Finster me pediu pra ajudá-la a arrumar a sala – ele responde servindo-se de pudim de chocolate.

– Sério? Que estranho...

– Você acha? Não foi nada de mais...

– Me admira que você tenha conseguido falar com ela sem ficar babando...

– Também não é pra tanto, Rony!

Harry termina sua sobremesa em silêncio e Hermione não deixa de notar que ele está um tanto esquivo e distraído. No caminho para a sala comunal, ela aproveita o fato de Rony ter ido se despedir de Jasmine, que segue agora para a Lufa-Lufa, e o segue para questioná-lo a respeito do comportamento de Harry.

– Você não achou o Harry um pouco estranho hoje no jantar, ou melhor, na sobremesa? – ela pergunta chamando a atenção para o considerável atraso de Harry.

– Não, na verdade não – Rony responde de maneira evasiva – Eu não prestei muita atenção, Hermione; vai ver ele só ficou chateado por ter perdido o jantar...

– Não acho que seja isso, talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

– Você está se preocupando demais, Hermione. Vê se relaxa!

– É, você pode estar certo...

Mais tarde, já em seu dormitório, reflete um pouco antes de dormir, observando o céu noturno da janela próxima á sua cama. _Por mais incrível que possa parecer, o Rony está certo: eu ando me preocupando demais com o Harry ultimamente. Não que haja realmente motivos pra isso, graças a Merlin os problemas parecem ter finalmente acabado, mas a questão é... eu tenho pensado muito no Harry, bem mais do que deveria. É um tipo de sentimento novo, diferente e acho que um pouco estranho também. O Harry sempre foi meu melhor amigo, e foi desse jeito que eu sempre o vi, como amigo. Mas recentemente, eu sinto que estou começando a vê-lo com "outros olhos", por assim dizer; eu também tenho percebido o quanto ele está mais... atraente agora, mas infelizmente pra mim, eu não sou a única que está percebendo isso. Mas o que estou pensando? É o Harry! Eu não tenho nada que notar que ele está incrivelmente lindo e... Ah, minha nossa, isso não é bom... Sem falar do quanto fico incomodada quando vejo outras garotas dando em cima dele descaradamente, e elas não são poucas! Mas o que mais que incomoda é o fato dele corresponder aos flertes; eu sei que isso não deveria me incomodar, de fato, nunca foi nada de mais vê-lo com a Gina e a Cho no passado, mas agora... as coisas são diferentes. Eu fico tentando a todo custo ignorar isso, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder. Acho que estou começando a sentir pelo Harry algo mais que amizade... _

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do 2º capítulo e que continuem comentando. Obrigada oficial-ricardo e Samy pelas reviews! _**

**_Bjks!_**

**_Estelar_**


	3. Às escondidas

_**Capítulo 3 – Às escondidas **_

Com o passar dos dias, Hermione continua a pensar demais em Harry, de forma cada vez menos "platônica", começando até a se sentir diferente quando está perto dele, fato que tem se tornado bastante freqüente agora que Rony não desgruda de Jasmine a todo lugar que vão, fazendo que com que Hermione e Harry passem mais tempo sozinhos juntos; ele, no entanto, tem estado bem mais interessado em DCAT do que o necessário, chegando a ansiar pelas aluas como se fossem jogos de quadribol ou algo parecido. Mas é claro que não é exatamente nas aulas que ele está tão interessado, e sim em sua encantadora professora, principalmente depois que ela tem passado a lhe dispensar mais atenção do que o normal. Harry sente sua atração por Violet Finster tornar-se maior e mais forte a cada dia e já não está mais disposto a lutar contra isso, muito pelo contrário.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, com a primeira aula do dia sendo justamente DCAT, Harry deixa a mesa depois do café-da-manhã ansioso para rever Violet na sala de aula.

– Você está conseguindo ser pior do que a Hermione quando se trata de vir correndo pra aula... – Rony comenta quando chegam á sala.

– Bobagem, é DCAT, só por isso... – Harry responde na defensiva.

Apesar de continuar tentando disfarçar, Harry já admitiu para si mesmo que seu interesse pela profª Finster é muito mais do que apenas admiração e está totalmente convencido de que vale a pena arriscar e levar sua atração mais adiante, especialmente com a suspeita de que seu desejo seja correspondido, por mais insano que isso possa parecer.

Enquanto a professora caminha por entre as mesas durante a aula, Harry não deixa de notar que ela se demora próxima a ele um pouco mais, o que lhe permite apreciar seu perfume, fazendo com que se sinta levemente inebriado. Mas isso não é nada comparado às vezes em que ela se posiciona á frente da turma, discorrendo sobre algo provavelmente importantes, mas ele não consegue prestar atenção porque o olhar de Violet encontra o seu diversas vezes e ela lhe brinda com sorrisos discretos, porém sugestivos.

No decorrer da aula, no entanto, Harry percebe que ele não é o único que se mostra atraído pela professora; vários de seus colegas de classe a olham com a mesmíssima expressão de "cachorrinho sem dono" e isso o incomoda.

– _Ah, mas que bobagem! Isso não é nada de mais, afinal, desde quando olhar tira pedaço? E ninguém disse que eu era o único que podia olhar..._ – ele pensa tentando afastar a crescente sensação de desagrado em seu interior.

Mas perto do final da aula, todo o seu esforço para se conter se torna inútil quando vê Simas tocar propositalmente a mão da professora, sob o pretexto de apanhar um livro.

– _Essa foi a gota d'água! _

Mesmo o fato de ela aparentemente não ter dado muita atenção a isso e ter ignorado o sorriso bobo de Simas, Harry deixa-se levar pelo impulso e aponta sua varinha diretamente para o colega: **_Expelliarmus! _**

– O que significa isso, sr.Potter? – a profª Finster interfere, parecendo chocada com a atitude de Harry.

– Eu não... eu sinto muito, professora – ele responde bastante deslocado. A verdade é que não tinha motivos reais para ter atacado o colega.

– Sentir muito não é o bastante. Detenção hoje, às 8 horas, sr.Potter

– Sim, senhora, professora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Você perdeu a cabeça? Por que atacou o Simas no meio da aula daquele jeito? – Rony pergunta durante o jantar dessa noite.

– Eu já disse, foi só um... impulso, sei lá, eu não explicar! – Harry responde de mau humor.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido pra mim, você deve estar é ficando louco... – Hermione comenta displicente.

– Talvez eu esteja, mas não quero mais falar sobre isso, ok? Já peguei uma detenção e isso já suficiente...

Harry passa o resto da hora do jantar mal-humorado e logo depois vai direto à sala da Profª Finster para cumprir sua detenção.

– Entre e sente-se, por favor, Harry – ela o recebe de pé atrás de sua escrivaninha. Harry obedece em silêncio.

– Eu gostaria que me explicasse a razão que o levou a tacar seu colega hoje, Harry. E gostaria que você fosse sincero.

Harry a encara por um momento antes de responder.

– Eu fiquei com ciúmes de você.

– Como assim?

– Não gostei de ver outra pessoa recebendo atenção de você; fiquei irritado quando vi o Simas tocar a sua mão.

– Foi mesmo? Bem, Harry, isso é...

– Loucura, eu sei! Mas eu gosto de você, não posso evitar! Só posso estar ficando louco mesmo...

– Se isso é verdade, então... eu também estou perdendo a cabeça... – ela responde deixando escapar um sorriso e contornando a escrivaninha para chegar bem perto de Harry.

Ele fica de pé e observa atentamente a expressão nos olhos de Violet: um misto de ansiedade, apreensão e algo que seria... desejo?

– Talvez isso seja loucura, Harry... mas algumas coisas são simplesmente inevitáveis...

Para a surpresa de Harry, ela aproxima-se mais dele e inclina o rosto levemente, fazendo menção de beijá-lo.

– _Eu não posso acreditar, ela quer me beijar! A professora de DCAT quer me beijar! Isso deve estar totalmente errado, deve quebrar um milhão de regras do regulamento da escola, talvez exista até alguma lei do Ministério contra isso, mas nesse momento eu não me importo nem um pouco com nada disso..._ – ele dá adeus ao bom senso e chega mais perto de Violet, percebendo que ela tem pelo menos uns dois centímetros de altura a menos que ele, e une seus lábios aos dela de forma suave e "comportada" no início, mas que logo se torna mais intensa e ardente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– E então, como foi a detenção? – Hermione pergunta quando ele se reúne a ela e Rony na sala comunal, algum tempo depois.

– Ótima! – Hárry responde sem pensar – Eu quero dizer, normal. Até que não foi tão ruim... – ele acrescenta depressa ao ver as expressões confusas de Rony e Hermione – Bom, eu acho que vou dormir agora... vocês ainda vão ficar aqui?

– Eu vou, ainda tenho que terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração pra amanhã – Rony responde espreguiçando-se na poltrona.

– Eu já vou dormir, só estava esperando você voltar da detenção – Hermione diz ficando de pé e encarando Harry por um instante.

– Certo. Então, boa noite pra vocês, até amanhã! – ele se despede animado e dirige-se ao dormitório.

– É impressão minha ou ele parece mais animado do que o normal? – Hermione comenta com Rony depois que Harry desaparece pela escada.

– Não é impressão, ele parece mesmo meio diferente...Por que será?

– Não sei, talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa...

– Mas se foi alguma coisa que deixou ele feliz isso é bom, não é?

– Claro, é sim! Bem, boa noite, Rony.

– Boa noite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos dias que se seguem, Harry continua a se encontrar às escondidas com Violet Finster, mas tal como foi combinado desde o início, ele não menciona seus encontros secretos a ninguém, nem mesmo a Rony e Hermione. Ele sabe que logicamente nenhum dos dois o deduraria, mas a razão de não contar a eles é porque sente receio de como vão julgá-lo, especialmente Hermione, por estar tendo um caso com a sua professora. Sendo assim, ele segue guardando seu segredo, sobretudo por estar valendo muito a pena...

– Boa noite, profª Finster. A senhora queria falar comigo? – Harry cumprimenta cordialmente ao entrar na sala da professora.

– Sim, sr. Potter, entre, por favor. A srta. Bonnes e eu já terminamos a nossa conversa – ela responde no mesmo tom.

– Boa noite, professora – Susana diz ficando de pé e sorrindo para Harry ao passar por ele.

No momento em que a garota deixa a sala e fecha a porta, a profª Finster também fica de pé e, contornando sua mesa, vai até Harry em passos rápidos.

– Por que demorou tanto? – ela pergunta passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– Tive que despistar umas garotas do 6º ano antes de vir pra cá... – ele responde abraçando-a pela cintura.

– Desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes... – ela diz em um tom meloso antes de beijá-lo com vontade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Boa noite, Hermione. Você não vai dormir agora?

– Boa noite, Gina. Não, eu combinei com o Harry que estudaríamos um pouco hoje.

– Está bem; então, até amanhã.

– Até amanhã.

Hermione fica a observar os outros alunos deiXarem pouco a pouco a sala comunal durante um bom tempo.

– _Ele está muito atrasado... Aonde terá se metido depois do jantar que até agora ainda não apareceu por aqui?_ – ela se pergunta quando se vê sozinha na sala – _Ótimo, de novo estou me preocupando demais com o Harry! Mas eu não consigo evitar, ultimamente é como se na minha cabeça só existisse Harry, Harry e mais..._ Harry! – ela se sobressalta ao vê-lo passar pelo buraco do retrato.

– Hermione? O que está fazendo acordada tão tarde?

– Esperando você. Tínhamos combinado de estudar juntos hoje, lembra? Não, é óbvio que você esqueceu – ela responde irritada.

– Ah, me desculpe, Hermione! Eu esqueci, de verdade! Mas não foi de propósito, eu sinto muito...

– Onde você estava?

– Na biblioteca – Harry responde imediatamente. Era verdade que tinha pego o caminho da biblioteca para despistar as garotas que o seguiam, então não exatamente mentindo para Hermione.

– Até agora? – ela questiona parecendo não acreditar nele.

– Não, depois eu... Hermione, você quer parar de me investigar?

– Não estou investigando, só quis saber o que você estava fazendo de tão importante que esqueceu que tinha de estudar... Harry, o que é isso no seu pescoço? – Hermione detém o olhar na mancha vermelha no pescoço de Harry, que até então não havia notado.

– O quê? Isso? Nada, não é nada – ele responde tampando a marca com uma das mãos, ao recordar a "mordida" que a profª Finster havia lhe dado poucos minutos atrás – Olha, como já está tarde é melhor a gente ir dormir agora; podemos estudar amanhã... – ele diz tentando mudar de assunto e dirige-se á escada para o dormitório masculino.

– Você estava com alguma garota? – Hermione pergunta repentinamente.

– Do que você está falando? Só porque eu me atrasei um pouco você automaticamente supõe que eu estava com alguém? – Harry continua na defensiva.

– Harry...

– Está bem, eu estava com uma garota sim; nós ficamos juntos até agora, por isso eu me atrasei. Pronto, está satisfeita?

Mas Hermione está longe de estar satisfeita. Saber que Harry está saindo com alguém parece despertar algo dentro dela, uma sensação bastante desagradável; e ouvir isso dele próprio só torna tudo ainda pior.

– Claro, Harry, agora tudo está explicado. Bom, como você disse antes, já está tarde e é melhor irmos dormir, boa noite – ela responde de forma inexpressiva, ficando de pé subitamente.

– Boa noite, Hermione – Harry a observa um tanto confuso enquanto ela sobe rapidamente a escada para o dormitório.

Já em seu quarto, Hermione simplesmente se larga na cama e permite que as lágrimas que tinha conseguido ocultar diante de Harry agora umedeçam seu rosto.

_Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, uma estúpida! Isso não devia estar acontecendo, Harry e eu somos amigos há muito tempo e eu nunca me senti desse jeito antes, então por que agora é diferente? Não adianta continuar me enganando, tentando convencer a mim mesma de que o que estou sentindo é só cuidado e preocupação de uma amiga porque isso é uma mentira, eu preciso encarar a verdade: estou realmente apaixonada pelo Harry... Não sei ao certo quando isso começou, só sei que esse sentimento está se tornando cada vez mais forte... Mas isso é tão ridículo! Ele nunca vai pensar em mim desse jeito, vai continuar me vendo como sua melhor amiga e é assim que deveria ser, mas não consigo mais negar o que eu sinto... E pra completar o desastre, agora ele está ficando com alguém, e seja lá quem for, é muito atrevida pra ter deixado aquela marca no pescoço dele... Ah, isso me deixa maluca de ciúmes! Quem será ela? Fiquei tão chocada que nem perguntei... Será que o Rony sabe quem é?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, durante o café-da-manhã, Harry não deixa de notar que Hermione está irritada e parece querer evitá-lo a todo custo. Sem ter a menor suspeita do que ela está realmente sentindo, ele imagina que tenha ficado chateada por ele tê-la deixado esperando em seu horário de estudo.

– Hermione... você está bem? Tem alguma coisa errada?

– Eu estou ótima, Harry. E não, não tem nada errado.

Apesar da negativa de Hermione, Harry percebe pelo seu tom de voz que ela não está sendo sincera.

– Olha, se você ficou chateada por ontem, me desculpe.

– O quê?

– Eu sei o quanto estudar pra os exames é importante pra você, por isso não vou mais me atrasar nem desmarcar de novo, ok?

– Ah... claro, Harry. Está tudo bem, eu já disse, esqueça isso – ela responde encerrando o assunto – _Por um momento pensei que Harry tinha percebido alguma coisa, mas foi só ilusão; ele continua a me ver somente como sua amiga "nerd" de sempre... _

Quando as corujas chegam trazendo a correspondência, Harry recebe uma carta, ou melhor, um bilhete de uma pequena coruja-de-igreja.

– Eu tenho que ir agora... a gente se vê depois – ele se despede de Rony e Hermione logo que termina de ler o tal bilhete e deixa a mesa.

– Aonde será que ele vai? – Rony pergunta ao ver o amigo atravessar o Salão, bastante apressado.

– Provavelmente se encontrar com a "namorada secreta" – Hermione responde de má vontade.

– É, deve ser isso mesmo...

– Escuta, Rony... ele por acaso disse a você quem é ela?

– Não, ele não disse. Só disse que ela linda e muito "quente", mas não podia contar quem era.

– E você não insistiu? Deveria ter insistido pra ele dizer quem era!

– Não, ele é nosso amigo, Hermione. Se ele não quer contar, então temos que respeitar, ora!

– Eu sei, eu sei! Mas ele disse se gosta dela?

– Ele disse que sim, mas quer manter em segredo por enquanto, pra evitar comentários.

Hermione reflete durante algum tempo antes de retomar a conversa.

– Você tem alguma idéia de quem seja essa garota?

– Hum... não, na verdade não. Por ser qualquer uma, não é? Mas por que você está tão preocupada com nisso, Hermione?

– Eu não estou preocupada, só estou... curiosa, só isso! Além do mais, como você mesmo disse, ele é nosso amigo e eu não quero que ele se machuque...

– Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar, ele sabe se cuidar e também, seja lá quem for a garota, ele parece estar feliz agora, não parece?

– É, parece...

– Então, é isso que importa.

– É, você tem razão. Rony... você não acha que ela é mais velha, acha?

– Mais velha? Não, isso seria impossível, afinal, nós somos os alunos mais velhos da escola, estamos no último ano!

– Isso mesmo, somos os alunos mais velhos...

– O que você quis dizer com isso?

– Ah, foi só uma idéia maluca que eu tive, mas não faz o menor sentido! Deixa pra lá...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**Oi, gente! Espero que tenham gostado capítulo e que continuem comentando! **

Gi: Oi! O próximo capítulo deve chegar mais rápido, espero! Valeu pela review e beijos!

Srta Potter Malfoy: Oi! O Harry perdeu a timidez de uma vez por todas nesse capítulo! E a Mione, coitadinha, continua sofrendo! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero mais reviews suas! Beijos!

Jéssy: Nesse capítulo você deve ter ficado com vontade de matar a Finster, né? Rsrs Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!

Samy: Que bom porque reviews são sempre bem vindas! Não, o lance da professora com o Harry é só pelo lado físico mesmo, não tem nada "das trevas" envolvido não... Valeu pela review e beijos!

Bjks pra todos!

Estelar


	4. O segredo de Harry

**Capítulo 4 – O segredo de Harry **

Durante quase todo o dia, Hermione esteve distraída, pensando a respeito da hipótese que ela própria havia formulado enquanto falava com Rony durante o café-da-manhã.

_E se a namorada secreta de Harry não for uma aluna? E se for... uma professora? Não, isso não faz sentido, é uma loucura! Pare de bobagens, Hermione! Quem poderia ser? A Trelaweney? Ou a McGonagall?_ – Hermione imagina por brincadeira e ri para sai mesma com as divertidas e improváveis suspeitas – _A profª Sprout? É claro que não! Eu sabia que era uma idéia maluca mesmo... Mas e a ... profª Finster? Harry ficou muito interessado nela desde o 1º dia e ela é muito mais jovem que as outras, e bonita... não, não é possível! Uma coisa assim não aconteceria nem em 1 milhão de anos! Tem que ser outra pessoa, talvez até alguém de fora de Hogwarts. Mas isso é muito improvável, afinal, ele parece estar se encontrando com ela praticamente o tempo todo... mas pensando bem, ele pode estar usando alguma passagem secreta pra sair do castelo... Ainda assim aprece ilógico. Deve ser alguma aluna mesmo, talvez seja uma garota da Sonserina, por isso ele não quer dizer quem é! Bem, seja lá quem for, o que importa é que ele está mesmo saindo com alguém e isso significa que não está disponível pra mim... _– ela conclui com tristeza.

Ao final da última aula do dia, DCAT, Hermione está tão aborrecida que sai da sala logo que o sinal toca, deixando Harry e Rony para trás. Quando chega em seu dormitório e esvazia sua mochila, dá por falta de seu livro de DCAT. _Devo ter esquecido na sala de aula... _

Enquanto aproxima-se da sala, ela escuta uma ou duas vozes, mas não consegue distinguir o que dizem. Ao chegar mais perto, Hermione reconhece uma das vozes como sendo a de Harry.

– _O que o Harry ainda está fazendo aqui? Achei que já estivesse lá embaixo jantando a essa hora..._ – Colando o ouvido á porta, ela consegue ouvir o que ele está dizendo.

– É difícil ficar perto de você sem estar te beijando...

– _Com quem ele está falando? Só pode ser com a "namorada secreta"... então eu finalmente vou descobrir quem é ela... _

Hermione abre a porta com cuidado, apenas o suficiente para enxergar quem está na sala; ela não poderia ficar mais surpresa: Harry e a profª Finster estão abraçados, praticamente "devorando" um ao outro num ardente e interminável beijo.

– _Não pode ser... isso não pode estar acontecendo..._ – é o único pensamento que Hermione consegue formular enquanto se afasta rapidamente, correndo desabalada de volta á torre da Grifinória.

Ao chegar à sala comunal, ela a encontra vazia, já que todos devem estar jantando a essa hora. Hermione senta numa poltrona próxima à lareira e permanece ali, em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que acabou de presenciar.

_Não é nem o fato de tê-lo visto com alguém porque eu já sabia disso, mas vê-lo daquele jeito, aos beijos com a professora de DCAT... isso foi chocante demais. Então é por isso que ele sempre dá um jeito de sumir entre uma aula e outra e á noite também, pra se encontrar com ela... Meu Deus, será que eles estão...? Ah, isso é tão... abominável! _

Algum tempo depois, Harry chega à sala comunal e encontra Hermione sentada com Bichento em seu colo, fitando as chamas da lareira com ar distraído.

– Você não desceu pra jantar essa noite... – ele comenta se aproximando.

– Estava sem fome – ela responde sem olhar pra ele.

– Está tudo bem?

– Claro, por que não estaria?

– Então tá. Bom, pelo menos hoje eu não me atrasei, não é?

– Como?

– Pra nossa hora de estudos. É o nosso compromisso hoje à noite, não?

– Como você pode ser tão cínico? – ela questiona alteando a voz, fazendo Bichento saltar de seu colo, assustado.

– Por que você está dizendo isso? – Harry pergunta confuso com a repentina explosão de Hermione.

– "Compromisso à noite"... como se eu não soubesse muito bem o que você anda fazendo depois das aulas! – ela diz com sarcasmo, ficando de pé e encarando-o de frente.

– Do que você está falando? – Harry agora já tem uma clara idéia sobre a que Hermione se refere, mas a perspectiva de ter seu segredo descoberto o faz permanecer na defensiva.

– Não se faça de tonto! Eu vi você hoje depois da aula aos beijos com a professora de DCAT!

Harry fica momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer, apenas encarando Hermione com certo receio. Nunca a tinha visto tão irritada, pelo menos não com ele.

– Então você viu... como?

– Quando cheguei aqui notei que tinha esquecido um livro e voltei pra buscar. Foi quando vi vocês juntos na sala... e depois disso perdi o apetite. Por isso não desci pra jantar; fiquei enojada... Como você pode estar fazendo isso, Harry? É tão... deplorável!

– Deplorável? Eu não entendo por que você está tão zangada, Hermione. Por quê?

– Como por quê? – a pergunta a faz refletir consigo mesma. A resposta realmente verdadeira seria "porque gosto de você e quero que fique comigo e com ninguém mais", mas é óbvio que não poderia ser sincera com ele nesse momento, então ela precisa encontrar outra razão que justifique sua irritação – Você estava dando uns amassos numa professora, Harry! – ela exclama exasperada – Você perdeu a cabeça? Isso é totalmente contra o regulamento da escola!

– Ah, é verdade, eu esqueci! Você é monitora-chefe! Claro, vá correndo contar a McGonagall!

– Eu não vou fazer isso!

– Então por que você se importa? – Harry questiona alteando ainda mais a voz, assustando Hermione momentaneamente.

– Porque sou sua amiga e me preocupo com você! Não quero que se machuque...

– Eu já sou crescido, Hermione! Não preciso que fique tomando conta de mim!

– Eu não cuide da sua vida, eu não quero mais saber!

– Ótimo!

– Ótimo!

Hermione sobe as escadas para o dormitório, pisando forte, e Harry faz o mesmo, sentindo sua raiva borbulhar. Há muito tempo não ficava tão irritado com alguém ou com alguma coisa; não imaginava que algum dia brigaria desse jeito com Hermione e isso o incomoda mais do que qualquer coisa nesse momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, já no café da manhã, Rony percebe que há algo errado entre Harry e Hermione: sem contar o fato de ambos estarem com um péssimo humor e de fazerem questão de sentarem bem distantes um do outro á mesa, cada um parece disposto a fingir que o outro não existe.

– Muito bem, já chega disso. O que está acontecendo com vocês dois? – ele questiona com impaciência, depois de observá-los tentar pegar a mesma torrada e ficarem bastante irritados por isso, acabando ambos desistindo da torrada.

– Não está acontecendo nada, Rony – Hermione responde calmamente – Por que a pergunta?

– Sério? Então por que você e o Harry não estão se falando?

– Porque eu não tenho nada pra falar com o seu amigo.

– Como é que é? Harry, você quer me explicar o que está havendo?

– Nada. Só que eu não dirijo mais a palavra á sua amiga, só isso – Harry responde com indiferença.

– Isso é loucura! Vocês brigaram? O que foi que aconteceu pra não estarem se falando? Isso nunca aconteceu antes!

– As coisas mudam, Rony – Harry afirma em tom conclusivo, como se isso respondesse a todas as perguntas de Rony.

– Mudam pra melhor – Hermione completa ficando de pé com energia – Um bom treino pra você, Rony. Nos vemos depois...

– Até mais tarde, Hermione – ele responde ainda confuso enquanto ela deixa a mesa e se afasta rapidamente.

– Você já terminou o seu café? Ótimo, vamos indo então – Harry também fica de pé, incentivando o amigo a fazer o mesmo.

– Quadribol, claro! – Rony responde acompanhando Harry e o observando atentamente.

– O céu está claro, belo dia pra jogar, não é? – Harry comenta parecendo animado a caminho do campo de quadribol.

– Sem essa! Não tente fugir do assunto!

– Como assim?

– Você vai me explicar direitinho que lance é esse com a Hermione!

Harry encara o amigo por um momento.

– Tudo bem, eu vou contar. Mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai dizer nada a ninguém, a ninguém mesmo, ok?

– Cara, que mistério é esse? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim! Anda, conta logo, estou ficando curioso!

– É o seguinte... – Harry começa a dizer, tomando cuidado pra ver se não há ninguém perto o suficiente para ouvi-los – Lembra que eu disse que estava saindo com uma garota?

– Claro, você não quis me dizer quem era...

– Pois é, a questão é que... não é exatamente uma garota...

– Como assim não é uma garota? Harry, você está me assustando!

– Quer parar com isso? Eu disse que não é uma garota porque não é uma aluna... é a profª Finster.

– O QUÊ? A PROFª...

– Fala baixo!

– A profª Finster! – Rony exclama baixando o tom de voz – Você pirou de vez? Isso é uma brincadeira, não é?

– Talvez eu tenha pirado mesmo porque não é brincadeira...

Harry conta a Rony sobre sua relação secreta com a professora de DCAT.

– ... e então Hermione descobriu e nós brigamos feio.

– E não é pra menos! Você e a professora de DCAT... dando uns amassos... eu não imaginaria isso nem em um milhão de anos! Deve ter sido um choque e tanto pra Hermione...

– É, ela ficou horrorizada... Eu não esperava que fosse ficar tão zangada daquele jeito...

– Não se preocupe, vocês vão acabar se entendendo de novo, só dê um tempo a ela pra se acostumar à sua nova... aventura.

– Talvez você esteja certo – Harry concorda, ainda que intimamente tenha suas dúvidas quanto a isso.

**Continua... **

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior e desculpem a demora na atualização! Espero que tenham gostado do 4º capítulo e até o próximo! **

**Beijos! **

**Estelar **


	5. Crise

**Capítulo 5 – Crise**

Com o passar dos dias, as esperanças de Rony de que Harry e Hermione voltem a se entender vão sendo varridas para longe, já que cada um se recusa terminantemente a permanecer na presença do outro, com exceção dos horários de aulas, em que não há outro remédio e, mesmo nesses períodos, toda a atenção que dispensam um ao outro são olhares de desprezo e raiva. E é durante as aulas de DCAT que a situação se torna ainda pior; Hermione dá um jeito de sentar-se o mais distante possível de Harry e assim não têm que praticar juntos, que é bom, caso contrário provavelmente acabariam lançando feitiços um no outro; Harry, por sua vez, a ignora completamente e sempre fica depois da aula, naturalmente para alguns momentos "particulares" com a professora, o que deixa Hermione ainda mais irritada. Mas é numa das estufas, durante a aula de Herbologia, que as coisas chegam ao limite.

– Rony, desse jeito você está desperdiçando toda a seiva! Você deve cortar desse jeito... – Hermione explica enquanto corta as vagens de pequenos cubos.

– Mas assim dá mais trabalho! – Rony exclama em tom de reclamação.

– As coisas tem que ser feitas do jeito certo e não do jeito mais fácil...

Harry dá uma tossidinha fingida, onde deixa escapar "_típico_", claramente audível.

– Como é?

Hermione volta sua atenção para ele, que continua a cortar as vagens, murmurando "_Está sempre dizendo aos outros o que devem fazer, mesmo que ninguém tenha pedido a sua opinião..."_

– O que você está resmungando? – ela pergunta agora encarando-o com uma expressão zangada.

– Estou dizendo que você é intrometida – ele também se volta para ela e a enfrenta.

Os dois se encaram por um momento, enquanto Rony os observa com certa apreensão.

– E você é um imbecil! – Hermione exclama em voz alta, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos, ao mesmo tempo em que atira uma boa quantidade de seiva em Harry, sujando-lhe o rosto e as vestes.

Harry fica momentaneamente paralisado com a atitude de Hermione, mas antes que a profª Sprout, que já se aproxima deles, diga alguma coisa, ele pega o resto da seiva que sobrou na tigela e também joga em Hermione.

– Me deixa em paz! – ele exclama sentindo sua irritação chegar ao limite.

– Já chega, parem com isso agora! – a profª Sprout ordena energicamente, posicionando-se entre os dois – Eu não admitido esse tipo de comportamento durante a minha aula! Larguem isso imediatamente e me acompanhem até a sala da diretora da sua Casa, quero garantir que não vão continuar brigando pelo caminho. E o resto de vocês... – ela acrescenta para os demais alunos – Continuem a trabalhar, em silêncio; eu não vou demorar.

Mas o silêncio não prevalece depois que ela deixa a estufa, seguida por Hermione e Harry. Todos os alunos comentam o fato inusitado que acabaram de presenciar, enquanto Rony começa a ficar realmente preocupado com os amigos.

_Harry e Hermione brigando daquele jeito, não faz o menor sentido. Afinal, o que está acontecendo entre eles? Certo, eu sei que Hermione está brava com Harry por ele estar saindo com a profª Finster, mas deve ter algo mais nessa história... Eles nunca brigaram desse jeito antes! Já brigaram comigo, mas nunca um com o outro. Eu tenho que dar um jeito de fazer com que se entendam, isso não pode continuar assim..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A profª Sprout leva os dois até a sala da profª McGonagall, o que os deixa um pouco preocupados com a situação.

– Eu achei melhor trazê-los até você antes de tomar qualquer outra atitude, Minerva, já que trata-se de uma situação tão peculiar...

– Eu entendo; obrigada, Pomona. Eu tomarei as devidas providências.

Uma vez sob o olhar severo da profª McGonagall, Hermione e Harry sentem-se ligeiramente nervosos e envergonhados.

– Muito bem, eu quero saber qual foi o motivo que os levou a se comportar de forma tão deplorável.

Eles se entreolham, lançando um ao outro um olhar de raiva.

– Foi ele quem começou – Hermione acusa, desviando o olhar de Harry.

– Ficou maluca? Foi você quem atirou toda aquela porcaria em mim! – Harry protesta irritado.

– Porque você me provocou primeiro!

– Eu não provoquei, só disse a verdade!

– Ninguém pedia a sua opinião!

– Olha só quem fala!

– Já chega! Parem com isso, os dois! – McGonagall interrompe a discussão – Não são mais crianças para estarem agindo dessa maneira!

– Desculpe, professora – eles respondem em uníssono.

– Agora me digam exatamente qual foi o motivo da briga.

– Eu fiquei muito aborrecida com o Harry, profª McGonagall Por isso nós brigamos – Hermione responde pausadamente.

– E por que razão a senhorita ficou tão irritada com ele?

Harry volta seu olhar para Hermione com certa apreensão, imaginando se ela vai mesmo contar a verdade a McGonagall.

– Srta. Granger?

– Não há nenhuma razão em especial, professora. Coisas aconteceram e... nós não somos mais amigos. É isso – Hermione conclui num tom de voz frio, que surpreende Harry.

A profª McGonagall também parece chocada com a resposta de Hermione, já que desde que haviam chegado a Hogwarts os dois eram amigos incondicionais, então o que teria acontecido de tão grave para ter afetado tanto a amizade deles?

– Bem, nesse caso, os dois irão cumprir uma detenção hoje, às 17 horas, com a profª Sprout – ela comunica, achando melhor dar a eles um tempo para que possam resolver seus problemas. Ou pelo menos tentar...

Na saída da sala da diretora, Harry detém Hermione, que já seguia em passos rápidos para a torre da Grifinória.

– Hermione, espere... o que você disse lá dentro, que não somos mais amigos, não é verdade, certo? – ele questiona com um tom de apreensão na voz.

Ela o encara por um momento antes de responder.

– Harry... eu estou cansada de discutir com você, na verdade, eu nem quero ficar perto de você agora, por isso... acho que é melhor nos afastarmos... darmos um tempo...

– Mas eu não quero me afastar de você! – Harry exclama nervoso, surpreendendo inclusive a si mesmo – Eu quero dizer, eu sinto muito tudo o que eu disse e fiz, mas Hermione, nós podemos superar essa briga boba!

– Não é uma briga boba, Harry. Você estava certo quando disse que eu estava me intrometendo demais na sua vida; agora vou parar de fazer isso – Hermione replica com uma expressão fechada e sai andando – A gente se vê por aí... ou não.

– Hermione, por que está agindo assim?

– Eu estou apenas te dando espaço, Harry. Não era isso que você queria?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Como foi a detenção? Você e Hermione conseguiram se entender? – Rony pergunta quando ele e Harry estão sentados à mesa da Grifinória; Hermione ainda não desceu pra jantar.

– Péssima – Harry responde de mau humor – Ela nem sequer me dirigiu a palavra enquanto estávamos cumprindo a detenção; agiu como se eu não existisse!

– Que mal...

– E é assim que vai ser daqui pra frente, já que, segundo ela, nós não somos mais amigos...

– Ela não estava falando sério, só disse isso da boca pra fora...

– Não sei, ela parecia bem decidida...

– Não esquenta com isso, logo vocês vão fazer as pazes, você vai ver. Só dê um tempo a ela – Rony tenta animar o amigo, embora ele mesmo esteja preocupado com a relação entre Harry e Hermione.

Quando desce para jantar, Hermione continua ignorando Harry completamente, o que o faz sentir-se muito mal; ele termina seu jantar o mais depressa possível e sai da mesa, deixando ela e Rony sozinhos.

– Será que você não pode se entender com ele de uma vez e parar de tratá-lo assim? – Rony aproveita a oportunidade para tentar convencê-la a fazer as pazes com Harry.

– Não, não posso – Hermione responde taxativamente – Eu estou bem melhor assim, sem ter que ficar discutindo o tempo todo.

– Mas é isso que eu não entendo! Tudo bem, você ficou chateada por ele estar... – Rony baixa a voz para que ninguém o escute – ...desobedecendo as regras, mas isso não +e motivo suficiente pra tudo isso!

– É motivo sim, porque ele me magoou de verdade, Rony! Como eu posso fingir que não está acontecendo nada? Que está tudo bem entre a gente enquanto ele fica por aí com aquela... pervertida?! Não, Rony, isso é demais pra mim.

Rony a estuda por um instante, observando atentamente sua expressão.

– O fato do Harry estar saindo com ela te incomoda muito, não é? Engraçado, normalmente não deveria incomodar tanto... a menos que...

– A menos que o quê?

– A menos que você esteja com ciúmes do Harry... – Rony sugere displicentemente, mas não deixa de notar que Hermione fica muito vermelha quando ele menciona isso.

– Ficou maluco? Isso não faz o menor sentido! Você está imaginando coisas, Ronald... – ela responde irritada, mantendo-se na defensiva.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, foi bobagem o que eu disse, não precisa ficar zangada!

– Olha, por que nós não mudamos de assunto? Eu não quero mais falar do Harry e não estou nem aí pra ele. Já coloquei um ponto final nessa história e agora vou seguir em frente.

– Está bem, como você quiser, Hermione...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Harry, está tudo bem?

– O quê? Ah, sim... claro, tudo bem.

– Você parece meio distraído...

– Não, é só que... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Harry havia ido encontrar Violet depois do jantar, como de costume, mas por alguma razão, não estava animado com isso como das outras vezes.

– Está doente? É melhor ir à enfermaria... – Violet sugere tocando a testa dele com as costas da mão.

– Não, não é nada, eu só preciso... acho que vou dormir agora, boa noite... – Harry se despede apressado, esquivando-se dela e precipitando-se para a porta.

– Boa noite, Harry – ela responde confusa com o estranho comportamento dele.

Já chegando em seu quarto, Harry vai direto pra cama, mas não consegue dormir; seus pensamentos não param de recordar o olhar de decepção de Hermione e sua expressão de desapontamento quando disse que não eram mais amigos. Essas palavras tocaram fundo em seu coração e o fizeram sentir-se tão mal como há muito tempo não se sentia. _Como ela pôde dizer aquilo? Como pôde ser tão fria, mas... por outro lado, eu errei brigando com ela daquele jeito. Pensando bem, até que eu mereço... como eu pude agir assim com a minha melhor amiga? E o pior de tudo é que não valeu a pena... eu sinto que estou fazendo a coisa errada ficando a profª Finster.É isso, Hermione estava certa e eu errado, o tempo todo. Estou me sentindo um idiota... Queria poder voltar atrás, não ter feito nada disso, não ter dito aquelas coisas a Hermione... Mas agora é tarde, ela parece decidida a me afastar; mas eu não quero isso, quero que tudo volte a ser como antes, antes de eu me tornar o maior imbecil do mundo... _

**Continua... **

* * *

**N/A: Oi, gente! As coisas estão difíceis pra Harry e pra Hermione. Será que vão melhorar? Continuem acompanhando a fic pra descobrir! Obrigada a Jéssy e Maia Sorovar pelas reviews! **

**Bjks e até o próximo capítulo! **

**Estelar **


	6. Esperança

**Capítulo 6 – Esperança **

É o 1º sábado de novembro e é também o primeiro passeio do ano a Hogsmeade. Harry sempre havia ansiado bastante por esses passeios, mas hoje, excepcionalmente, não está nem um pouco animado, pelo contrário, sente-se apreensivo e preocupado. Tinha tomado uma decisão: terminar seu relacionamento com Violet; era o melhor e o mais certo a fazer, principalmente porque já não era mais tão interessante como havia sido no início. Agora, quando estava com ela, ela sentia como se estivesse no lugar errado, fazendo a coisa errada, o que era absolutamente verdade; não podia continuar assim. Por isso tinha decidido pôr um ponto final nisso tudo, e a oportunidade de encontrar Violet fora dos muros de Hogwarts lhe parece o momento ideal para isso.

Durante o café da manhã, Harry apenas vê Hermione de longe, no lado oposto da mesa, conversando animadamente com Gina. Ele tenta alcançá-la ao saírem da mesa, mas ela não lhe dá chance e entra rapidamente na fila que se forma às postas do castelo, ficando mais uma vez fora de seu alcance.

– Você vai encontrar com ela hoje? – Rony questiona ficando atrás de Harry na fila.

– Quem? – ele pergunta distraído, observando Hermione à distância.

– Você sabe... Violet – Rony explica baixando o tom de voz.

– Ah... sim, vou. Vou terminar tudo com ela hoje.

– Você vai? Mas por quê? Achei que estivesse gostando dela...

– Eu também achava isso, mas não é bem assim. Hermione estava certa, isso tudo não faz o menor sentido. Eu só queria que ela me desse uma chance de me desculpar...

– Bem, talvez você tenha uma chance... quando terminar com a outra, tente falar com ela e aí, tudo fique numa boa entre vocês.

– Eu espero que sim...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já em Hogsmeade, Harry vai até o pequeno hotel onde tinha combinado encontrar-se com Violet; ela já o está esperando, parecendo ansiosa.

– Nós precisamos conversar.

A forma um tanto fria com que ele se dirige a ela a faz perceber que as intenções dele ao ter reservado um quarto no hotel são bem diferentes das que ela tinha em mente.

– Está bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tem estado estranho esses dias...

– Aconteceu. Na verdade... eu acho melhor ir direto ao assunto.

– O que houve, Harry?

– Violet... nós precisamos terminar.

– Não está mais dando certo, eu...

– Eu não estou entendendo...

Violet fica bastante chocada com a decisão de Harry; era verdade que ele estava estranho e distante nos últimos dias, mas ela não esperava que chegasse a esse ponto.

– Harry, mas por quê? O que foi que houve pra você mudar de idéia assim?

– Eu só... percebi que não é certo o que estamos fazendo.

– Mas isso nós já sabíamos desde o início! O que foi que mudou?

Diante da insistência dela, Harry reflete por um momento e resolve ser sincero, dizendo a verdade logo de uma vez.

– Foi a Hermione. Nós brigamos feio por causa da minha relação com você.

– Você já tinha me dito antes, porque ela quis se intrometer no que não...

– Não, porque ela quis ser minha amiga e eu fui um idiota e a magoei. Agora estou arrependido e só quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes.

– Então ela sabe sobre nós? – Violet pergunta repentinamente assustada.

– Sabe, ela nos viu juntos uma vez. Mas não se preocupe, ela não vai nos entregar.

– Deixe-me ver se entendi: você está terminando comigo porque aquela menina não gostou do fato de estarmos juntos, é isso?

– Essa não é a única razão. Eu não estou mais... curtindo esse lance como estava antes...

– Acho que não é isso. Acho que você só está ficando com medo.

– Eu não estou ficando com medo, só estou fazendo o que é certo! – Harry começa a se irritar com a insistência de Violet.

– O que você acha certo ou o que Hermione Granger acha certo? Você não deveria se importar com o que os outros acham, Harry...

– Eu me importo com o que ela acha sim,, porque ela é minha amiga!

– Pelo jeito ela quer ser mais do que isso... – Violet sugere com desdém.

– Nós somos amigos há muito tempo, não tem nada a ver com isso... – Harry responde com aparente segurança, tentando afastar a suspeita dela.

– Certo, mas a questão aqui não é você e ela e sim nós dois. Harry, diga a verdade. Você não quer realmente terminar tudo entre nós, quer?

– Quero. E já estou fazendo isso.

– Mas você não está pensando direito! Pense nas coisas boas... – Violet tenta fazer Harry mudar de idéia, segurando sua mão, mas ele a afasta, determinado.

– Eu já pensei muito e está decidido, não há mais nada entre nós dois. Somos apenas aluno e professora – ele caminhando até a porta – Desculpe-me, mas é assim que deve ser...

– É, acho que você está certo... Não devemos continuar com isso, é errado... e arriscado. Mas pelo menos... foi bom enquanto durou, não foi? – Violet diz também ficando de pe e caminhando até Harry.

– Sim. Foi muito bom.

– Então, será que nós poderíamos... um último beijo talvez? Como despedida? – ela sugere chegando mais perto dele e fazendo menção de beijá-lo. Ele não faz objeção e corresponde ao gesto, sem dar atenção ao fato de ambos estarem agora do lado de fora do quarto, no corredor.

Depois de se despedir de Violet, Harry deixa o hotel, sentindo que acabou de dar o primeiro passo para reatar sua amizade com Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante o resto da manhã, Harry procurou por Hermione em Hogsmeade, mas sua busca resultou ser em vão; até mesmo de volta ao castelo, a única vez em que a viu foi na hora do almoço, mas ela sequer dirigiu o olhar a ele.

– Então você terminou mesmo com ela?

– Terminei. Está tudo acabado.

Nessa tarde, no campo de quadribol, Harry conta a Rony sobre seu rompimento com Violet.

– E ela levou numa boa?

– No começo não, mas depois acabou aceitando. Rony.. será que você pode me fazer um favor? Não consigo falar com Hermione de jeito nenhum, até parece que ela está fugindo de mim. Você pode falar com ela?

– Falar com ela?

– É, contar a ela que eu não tenho mais nada com a Violet, ou melhor, com a professora Finster...

– Tudo bem, eu digo a ela.

– Eu espero que assim ela volte a falar comigo. Sinto falta dela, sabe?

– Eu tenho certeza que ela também sente a sua. Pode acreditar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Hermione, eu preciso falar com você, é sobre o Harry... – Rony procura Hermione no final das aulas da tarde.

– Eu não quero saber nada sobre o seu amigo, Rony – ela responde com ar irritado.

– Tem certeza? Porque eu tenho uma informação interessante e acho que você vai querer saber sim, Hermione...

Ela encara Rony por um momento, sentindo a curiosidade crescer.

– Está bem. Que informação é essa que é tão importante?

– Ele terminou com a ... namorada – Rony anuncia sem rodeios, atento para a expressão de Hermione ao saber a novidade.

– Ele terminou? Sério? – Hermione não consegue esconder a surpresa – Quando?

– Hoje, em Hogsmeade. Ele disse que você tinha razão e que finalmente entendeu que o que ele estava fazendo estava errado.

– Ele disse isso? – Hermione parece ficar cada vez mais surpresa com a atitude de Harry.

– Disse sim. Viu só? Demorou um pouco, mas ele acabou entendendo e fazendo a coisa certa...

– Que bom pra ele então – Hermione responde indiferente.

– Como assim?

– Ele achou que era só terminar com aquela vadia que eu ia esquecer as coisas horríveis que ele me disse e tudo ia voltar a ser como antes? Ele pensou isso?

– Er... eu acho que sim – Rony responde encolhendo os ombros.

– Pois pensou errado. Se ao menos ele tivesse tido a decência de vir falar comigo... – Hermione reclama bastante irritada.

– Então você quer que ele venha falar com você?

– Não! Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ele! E agora já chega disso, eu tenho que ir jantar... – ela responde encerrando a conversa.

– Mulheres, vai entender... – Rony segue seu caminho, lamentando não ter boas notícias para Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Então quer dizer que ela continua zangada comigo? Eu não suporto mais isso, Rony. Sinceramente não suporto! – Harry desabafa quando Rony lhe conta sobre sua conversa com Hermione – Acho que o único jeito é tentar falar com ela e me desculpar pessoalmente...

– Não acho que seja uma boa idéia; ela ainda não quer falar com você.

– Mas e agora, o que é que eu vou fazer? Eu só queria... que ela voltasse a falar comigo, pelo menos isso... – Harry comenta desolado.

Nessa noite, Harry perde o sono pensando em uma forma de consertar sua relação com Hermione. _Não é possível que eu tenha estragado tudo! Esse ano deveria ser o melhor de todos, agora que estamos livres de Voldemort e sem mais preocupações, deveria estar tudo bem entre nós, mas... eu fui me meter com coisas que não devia e agora Hermione e eu estamos mais afastados do que nunca... _

Sem conseguir dormir, ele veste o hobby sobre o pijama, sai do quarto e desce as escadas para a sala comunal. Ao chegar lá, vê Hermione em uma das poltronas, completamente adormecida. Harry aproxima-se dela devagar e nota que ela ainda está vestindo o uniforme, o que quer dizer que nem sequer foi para a cama ainda e, a julgar pelos livros próximos a ela, deve ter estudado até tarde e adormecido; ele pega uma manta e a cobre para impedir que sinta frio. Depois de cobri-la, Harry senta-se numa poltrona próxima e limita-se a observá-la dormir, tão calma e serenamente que o faz esquecer de tudo o mais, ao menos por alguns instantes. Ela se mexe um pouco, descobrindo-se parcialmente e ele volta a cobri-la, mas dessa vez, ao fazer isso, a toca gentilmente, quase como uma carícia, ao afastar uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto. Sem entender ao certo o porquê, ele sente algo mudar dentro de si com esse gesto e um sentimento agradável tomar conta dele momentaneamente

Ao retornar à poltrona, ele volta a fitar Hermione e enquanto a observa dormir, ele reflete sobre o quanto sente a falta dela. _Eu queria poder consertar as coisas entre nós, só queria que você voltasse a falar comigo... sinto de conversar, de almoçarmos juntos, sinto falta até das broncas que você me dava quando estava atrasado com os deveres... sinto muita falta de você... _

Um bom tempo depois, Hermione abre os olhos; sentindo-se um tanto dolorida por ter estado dormindo na cadeira, ela estranha o fato de estar coberta, mas ao ver Harry adormecido na cadeira á sua frente, ela compreende o que houve. _Ele deve ter me coberto... Mas o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?_ Ele levanta da poltrona e, aproximando-se dele, o chama baixinho.

– Harry... Harry, acorde...

Ele abre os olhos sonolento e sente-se repentinamente nervosos por dar de cara com Hermione tão próxima a ele.

– Já está tarde, é melhor irmos dormir... – ela informa afastando-se um pouco – E obrigada... – ela acrescenta num tom de voz gentil.

– Eu não queria que você sentisse frio... – ele responde ficando de pé.

Eles encaram um ao outro por um momento, em silêncio.

– Bem, boa noite – Hermione se despede e caminha até a escada.

– Espere, Hermione... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

– Amanhã nós conversamos, Harry – ela responde sem se alterar.

– Está bem, então. Boa noite, Hermione.

– Boa noite, Harry.

Ele a observa subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino com o ânimo renovado, sobretudo quando ela se vira para ele antes de abrir a porta ele pode jurar que vê o indício de um pequeno sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Depois de disso, Harry volta a seu quarto e dessa vez sim consegue dormir, com uma chama de esperança crescente em seu coração.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo! Desculpem o atraso, espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena a espera. Parece que as coisas estão melhorando um pouco pra Hermione e pro Harry, continuem acompanhando pra saber mais! Muito obrigada a Maia Sorovar, Jéssy, Ellennca e Amor pelas reviews! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	7. Crime e castigo

**Capítulo 7 ****– ****Crime e castigo **

Harry levanta da cama de manhã cedo, animado e ansioso; o prelúdio de conversa que havia tido com Hermione na noite anterior tinha deixado clara a possibilidade de uma reconciliação. Desejando encontrar logo com ela e finalmente resolver as coisas, ele se veste desce para o café da manhã. Ao passar pelos corredores, com mais alunos do que o normal para um domingo, ele percebe que muitos estão cochichando e apontando pra ele, mas como isso nunca foi novidade, Harry não faz caso e dirige-se rapidamente ao salão principal e à mesa da Grifinória. Mesmo ali, os cochichos continuam, mas ele não presta atenção ao que dizem, pois vê que Hermione também chega à mesa e senta-se de frente a ele.

Ela sorri discretamente, ele retribui o sorriso, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, o momento é interrompido por Gina, que exclama em alto e bom som "Oh, minha nossa!", ao olhar para a capa da revista que está nas mãos de Lilá Brown. O espanto de Gina chama a atenção de Hermione, que instintivamente também olha para a revista. Ela muda imediatamente de expressão e encara Harry, numa mescla de choque, raiva e decepção. Quando ela levanta da mesa e sai rapidamente, Harry tem a certeza de que algo muito ruim está acontecendo.

- Não pode ser verdade, deve ser só um boato... uma foto arranjada... não é, Harry? – Gina sugere mostrando a ele a fonte de todo aquele alvoroço. Para desespero de Harry, ali está: na capa da revista _The __Gossipers_ uma foto de página inteira dele e da profª Finster beijando-se e, sobre a foto, a seguinte manchete: _**As ardentes aulas particulare**__**s de Harry **__**Potter**_!!!

Ele reconhece o lugar aonde a foto foi tirada e na mesma hora, deduz o que aconteceu: No dia em que havia terminado com Violet em Hogsmeade e que haviam se beijado no corredor... alguém devia tê-los visto e fotografado, mas quem? A resposta estava no interior da revista, ao final da última página, depois de uma longa matéria sobre "_a conturbada vida amorosa de Harry __Potter_": Rita Skeeter.

Harry não tem muito tempo para recuperar-se do choque que a notícia lhe causou, pois o sinal toca, anunciando início das aulas e os alunos começam a deixar o salão principal. Desejando evitar perguntas, ele caminha rapidamente, tomando atalhos sempre que possível, e logo chega à sala de Feitiços.

É incrível como a fofoca se espalhou depressa e já na sala de aula, Harry sente vários olhares curiosos sobre si. O prof. Flitwick começa a aula normalmente e Harry tenta se concentrar, ignorando os cochichos vindos de trás dele.

- Ele estava beijando a profª Finster!

- E eles estavam num hotel, será que também...?

- Prof. Flitwick, eu preciso falar com o Sr. Potter um minuto, o senhor me permite?

- Claro que sim, profª McGonagall.

Harry deixa a sala e acompanha a diretora até seu escritório, em um silêncio incômodo.

- Sr. Potter, eu gostaria que o senhor me explicasse... isso – McGonagall anuncia pondo a revista na qual Harry aparece na capa, diante dele, sobre a mesa.

- Ah... professora, eu... não sei exatamente o que dizer...

- Não sabe?

- Isso foi um... grande engano.

- Quer dizer que é apenas uma fofoca?

- Não, é verdade. Eu e a profª Finster meio que tivemos um... romance... – Harry tenta se explicar, evitando o olhar severo da diretora.

McGonagall fica em silêncio por um instante, estudando Harry com os olhos ligeiramente apertados.

- Harry... você tem noção da gravidade da situação em que se envolveu?

- Sim, professora. E estou muito arrependido por ter... me envolvido.

- Quer dizer que isso acabou?

- Acabou. Definitivamente já é passado – Harry responde com segurança.

- Bem, eu fico aliviada ao saber disso, mas ainda assim, não posso deixar isso passar, Harry. Uma punição se faz necessária.

- Eu sei disso, professora...

* * *

- E então? O que aconteceu? O que a McGonagall disse? Você foi expulso? E a profª Finster? O que... 

- Rony! Uma pergunta de cada vez, se não se importa!

- Certo... desculpe.

Rony tinha estado esperando por Harry no dormitório, ansioso para saber como havia sido a conversa dele com McGonagall.

- A diretora disse que estava chocada com o meu comportamento e o da profª Finster e que nunca esperaria que algo assim acontecesse, mas que estava mais tranqüila por saber que tudo já passou – Harry começa a responder, sem dar muita atenção a Simas e Dino, que agora chegam ao quarto – Eu não fui expulso porque ela disse que, apesar de ter cometido uma falta grave, não faria sentido me expulsar quando falta tão pouco pra eu me formar, mas... – ele faz uma pausa e deixa escapar um longo suspiro – eu fui suspenso.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Duas semanas.

- Pelo menos é melhor que ser ex0ulso, não é?

- É, eu acho que sim; Quanto à profª Finster... ela não vai ter tanta sorte... não vai voltar no próximo semestre. A profª McGonagall disse que não pode permitir que alguém capaz de ferir nesse nível o regulamento da escola permaneça em seu corpo docente.

- Então ela vai ser demitida?

- E expulsa do castelo.

- Que coisa! Então é mesmo contra o regulamente professores e alunos namorarem...

Harry encara Rony incrédulo.

- E você achou que não fosse?

- Eu imaginei que fosse, mas agora tenho certeza, ora! E Hermione estava certa afinal...

- Ela estava certa sobre muitas coisas... Eu preciso falar com ela, tenho que explicar que tinha terminado tudo quando tiraram aquela foto e que eu sói quero... esquecer tudo isso e seguir em frente.

- Eu espero que ela escute você; parecia muito irritada hoje cedo...

* * *

De fato, Hermione não está disposta a conversar com Harry, como haviam planejado antes. 

- _Quem ele pensa que é pra brincar comigo desse jeito?_ – ela reflete furiosa, sozinha no banheiro dos monitores - _Justo quando eu achava que ele estivesse voltando a ter juízo, que tivesse acabado de uma vez com aquela... __e__ que agora nós pudéssemos conversar e resolver as coisas entre nós... __acho__ que tudo não passou de uma ilusão..._ – ela conclui com tristeza – _Mas já chega disso! Eu não quero mais continuar sofrendo por causa do Harry, preciso esquecê-lo e seguir em frente, ainda que isso seja difícil... _

* * *

No dia seguinte, um sábado pela manhã, Harry se prepara para deixar Hogwarts e voltar para o Largo Grimmauld durante sua suspensão de 14 dias. Depois de se despedir de Rony, Neville, Luna e Gina, ele atravessa o salão principal sentindo-se péssimo, sobretudo por não ter conseguido falar com Hermione, mas seu coração imediatamente dá um salto ao vê-la próxima às escadas, conversando animadamente com Jason, do 7º ano da Corvinal. Harry pára de andar e a observa fixamente; ela o vê e seus olhares se encontram por um momento; seu rosto muda para uma expressão séria e ela segura a mão de Jason, guiando-o de volta ao interior do castelo. Harry segue seu caminho pelos ladrilhos de pedra, sentindo-se queimar por dentro. Essa seria sem dúvida a pior parte de sua suspensão: saber que, pelo visto, Hermione não estaria sozinha e talvez nem sequer pensando nele durante sua ausência. 

**Continua... **

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **_

_**Oi, povo!**_

_**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores! Mil desculpas pela demora; é que**____**antes,**____**eu não queria postar capítulos **__**nem ler **__**fics**____**durante a espera do 7º livro com medo de **__**spoilers**__**, depois estava ocupada lendo o livro (absolu**__**tamente fantástico!!**____**) e então vieram as férias. Mas agora estou de volta totalmente, e a**__**lém das **__**fics**__** antigas**____**como esta, **__**t**__**enho novas **__**fics**__** pra postar! **_

_**E**__**spero que continuem acompanhando e comentando também! E que gostem das novas **__**fics!**___

_**Bjks**__** pra todos! **_

_**St**__**ar **__**Potter**____**4Ever**___


	8. Reaproximação

**Capítulo 8 – Reaproximação **

No decorrer das semanas em que está suspenso, Harry permanece sozinho no Largo Grimmauld e passa a maior parte do tempo refletindo sobre ele, Hermione e o que tem acontecido nos últimos meses.

- _Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Eu perdi Hermione, estou totalmente consciente de que perdi minha chance... __Não posso mais ficar negando, preciso aceitar de uma vez que estou mesmo apaixonado por ela... __apesar__ de isso ser totalmente novo e diferente pra mim, eu sei o que estou sentindo. Mas por que eu tenho a tendência a querer alguém somente quando a pessoa não está mais interessada? Isso não importa, o problema é que agora já é tarde demais. Se Hermione sentia alguma coisa por mim antes, agora já deixou bem claro que não é mais assim... _

* * *

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, talvez Harry esteja enganado quanto aos sentimentos de Hermione, já que ela não consegue tirá-lo da cabeça, apesar de estar saindo com Jason. 

- Rony... você acha que Harry está bem? – ela pergunta de forma repentina, durante a aula de Herbologia.

- Acho que sim – Rony responde sem considerar muito a pergunta.

- Você tem falado com ele? Quero dizer, ele tem escrito alguma coisa ou...?

- Sim, algumas cartas. Ele está bem, só sente falta de estar aqui, de você... – Rony faz uma pausa, observando a reação de Hermione – De todos nós, eu quero dizer.

Hermione inspira profundamente; estivera a ponto de dizer: "_eu também sinto falta dele_". Desde que Harry tinha deixado Hogwarts, ela havia decidido não perguntar sobre ele, nem sequer mencioná-lo, em uma tentativa de esquecê-lo e parecia estar dando certo, pelo menos até agora. É muito difícil ocultar, realmente sente falta dele.

- Você também sente falta dele? – Rony a questiona, como se tivesse acabado de ler seus pensamentos.

- O quê? Eu? Ah... bem...

- Bom, daqui a uma semana ele vai voltar e aí vocês podem se entender...

- Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer...

- Ora, por que não? Está bem claro o que vocês dois sentem, então...

- Caso você não tenha notado, Rony, eu estou saindo com o Jason!

- Certo, é claro. Sabe, Hermione, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o nosso relacionamento é que não se pode esconder os sentimentos, pelo menos não por muito tempo... – Rony afirma sabiamente, enquanto Hermione o observa com uma expressão pensativa.

* * *

Nos dias que se passam durante a sua suspensão, Harry fica bastante surpreso quando recebe uma carta de sua ex-professora de DCAT, Violet Finster. 

_"Harry, _

_E__u quero me desculpar imensamente por todos os problemas que acabei causando à sua vida; sei que a culpa foi minha, que não deveria ter me deixado levar pelos meus impulsos e com isso acabar comprometendo a nós dois. Eu sinto muito por tudo e espero que você possa me perdoar. Mas nem tudo são lamentações; os momentos que passamos juntos foram muito importantes para mim; estar com você foi realmente inesquecível... Eu não me arrependo, porque apesar de tudo, foi uma experiência bastante válida. Sei que você provavelmente se arrepende, porque existe __uma outra__ pessoa em seu coração e eu lhe desejo boa sorte com ela ,de verdade. __Espero que esteja bem. _

_Com carinho, _

_Violet __Finster__. "_

As palavras dela dão a Harry a sensação de ter finalmente deixado tudo aquilo para trás. Daqui a 3 dias terminará sua suspensão e ele poderá voltar a Hogwarts para o restante do ano letivo e, se tiver sorte, recuperar sua relação com Hermione.

* * *

- Foi muita sorte a sua ter voltado a tempo pra festa de Natal! – Rony comenta com Harry enquanto se preparam para a festa. 

- É, foi mesmo...

Harry havia retornado à Hogwarts no dia anterior, mas até o momento, Hermione ainda não havia lhe dado oportunidade de falar com ela.

- Eu sinto muito te dizer, mas... ela continua saindo com aquele cara da Corvinal – Rony informa com certa cautela.

- Eu já imaginava isso, mas... – Harry diz depois de um profundo suspiro - Pra falar a verdade, durante esse tempo em que estive sozinho, eu pensei bastante e decidi que é melhor nós tentarmos voltar a ser amigos ao invés de complicar as coisas...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho. É o melhor a fazer.

Mas sua aparente força de vontade e decisão parecem desaparecer por completo no instante em que, do Salão Principal, Hermione descer as escadas, absolutamente linda em um vestido em tom dourado, não muito longo, com um dos ombros à mostra.

- _Eu achei que pudesse superar isso, que se eu __ignorasse,__ a minha paixão por ela desapareceria, mas eu estava errado... __mui__to__ errado. Foi só vê-la de novo e, desse jeito... __já__ me fez perder o fôlego!_ – Harry reflete durante o tempo em que fica a observar Hermione com o olhar fixo, aparentemente "babando" por ela até que, para sua decepção e por que não, fúria, o acompanhante dela aproxima-se e ela se afasta com ele, lançando a Harry um olhar fortuito e ligeiro.

* * *

O decorrer da noite se mostra ser uma verdadeira tortura para Harry, que sente seu coração ser apunhalado todas as vezes que vê Hermione conversando, dançando e sobretudo beijando Jason. Com a terrível sensação de que foi exatamente assim que ela se sentiu ao ver as fotos dele com a profª Finster, Harry decide que precisa fazer algo a respeito, já que isso não é justo nem com Hermione nem com ele mesmo. 

Aproveitando um momento em que ela se afasta do namorado, ele a segue em direção aos jardins.

- Oi, está tudo bem com você? – ele cumprimenta em um tom amigável, mas ela não demonstra estar interessada.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada.

- Nós ainda não conversamos desde que eu voltei...

- Deve ser porque não temos nada pra conversar...

Harry se chateia com a frieza dela e resolve ser mais direto.

- Você brigou com seu namorado?

- Isso não é da sua conta, é?

- Não, não é. Eu só achei que...

- Pois achou errado. Nós estamos muito bem.

- Não é o que parece, já que você veio pra cá sozinha...

- E daí? Por que você se importa, Potter? – ela retorque irritada.

Harry então se recorda de quando ela tentou conversar com ele sobre sua relação com a profª Finster e ele reagiu da mesma forma. "Por que você se importa?"

- Porque você é importante pra mim, é por isso.

- Engraçado, eu não parecia ser importante pra você enquanto estava com a sua... professora, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê!

- Eu não fiz nada com ela! – Harry se defende no mesmo tom irritado – Nem com ela nem com ninguém!

A confissão dele a deixa momentaneamente sem palavras. Ela o observa com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, surpresa de um modo bom...

- Eu... não tenho nada a ver com isso... – ela diz por fim – Preciso voltar lá pra dentro.

Quando ela faz menção de se afastar, ele a detém.

- Espere...

Ela se volta para ele, ligeiramente ansiosa, mas como ele não diz mais nada, ela segue seu caminho, deixando outra vez sozinho.

* * *

Não muito tempo depois, Harry decide que é hora de abandonar a festa e se recolher; entretanto, ao passar pelo corredor que leva à torre da Grifinória, ele vê uma cena que lhe chama a atenção, do pior jeito possível: Hermione e Jason estão juntos, beijando-se, em um abraço apertado. Sentindo uma mescla de raiva e ciúmes, Harry resolve se afastar, quando percebe que há algo errado. 

- Não, vamos voltar para o salão agora! – Hermione diz em um tom um tanto irritado.

Harry nota que ela está tentando desvencilhar-se de Jason.

- Eu já disse que não! – ela repete zangada com a insistência dele, soltando-se por fim e se afastando, mas ele não a deixa ir e puxa seu braço com força.

- Pare com isso, está me machucando!

Harry nem sequer percebe como aconteceu; quando dá por si, está de pé ao lado de Hermione, acertando um soco no rosto de Jason.

- Fique longe dela!

- Harry, o que você está fazendo?

- Salvando você!

- Eu não preciso ser salva!

- Não era o que parecia agora há pouco...

- Harry! – Hermione exclama nervosa quando Jason acerta Harry com um soco na boca.

Harry se recupera rapidamente e revida o golpe; Jason decide que é hora de se render, sobretudo quando vê Harry "sacar" sua varinha. Com o nariz sangrando e um olho roxo, Jason se levanta e se afasta rapidamente. Harry, que também tinha acabado se machucando, deixa o corredor sem olhar para Hermione e entra na sala vazia mais próxima.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso... – ela o segue e aproxima-se dele, sentado em um dos bancos.

Ele ergue o olhar para ela, mas logo desvia-o para o teto.

- Eu sei.

- Mas mesmo assim... obrigada.

Ele fica surpreso com o agradecimento dela e mais ainda quando ela pega a varinha e aponta para o canto da boca dele e, com o feitiço curativo, seu lábio inferior pára de sangrar.

- Obrigado – ele murmura sentindo-se um tanto sem jeito – Sabe por que eu fiz aquilo?

- Porque acha que eu não posso me defender sozinha e porque não se importa de ser suspenso outra vez? – ela diz com certo sarcasmo.

- Não – ele responde sério – Por dois motivos, mas não esses.

- Por que então?

- Primeiro porque, antes de tudo, você é minha amiga e eu quis te proteger, e segundo... porque não suporto a idéia de ver você com outra pessoa... eu quero que fique comigo e com mais ninguém...

- O que está dizendo?

- Que estou apaixonado por você.

- Você não... não pode estar falando sério!

- Sim, eu estou. Estou falando sério, Hermione! – Harry exclama ficando de pé de um salto – Agora tudo está claro pra mim: há muito tempo, eu achei que era apaixonado por Cho, mas quando ficamos juntos eu percebi que não tínhamos nada em comum; depois, achei que quisesse Gina, mas o que eu queria na verdade era reclamar o que era meu, foi tipo "ela se dizia apaixonada por mim antes de começar a sair com esses caras!"; mas então vi que eu era pra ela o que Cho tinha sido pra mim, uma fantasia inatingível que, uma vez realizada, se perde o interesse. Mas aí veio a profª Finster e eu fiquei simplesmente empolgado por uma mulher como ela demonstrar interesse por mim até que caiu a ficha e eu entendi a verdadeira razão disso: mais uma vez era o que "Harry Potter" representa e não eu de verdade...

Harry interrompe sua narrativa ao ver que Hermione o observa com uma expressão de surpresa e uma certa confusão.

- Bom, o que eu estou tentando dizer com tudo isso é que... você é diferente, Hermione; com você eu me sinto realmente feliz. Sei que só você me conhece de verdade e tudo faz sentido agora... por isso, estou te pedindo uma chance de partilhar com você o que eu sinto...

- Harry, tudo o que você acabou de dizer é... muito interessante, inspirador – Hermione começa a dizer, tomando o cuidado para escolher as palavras certas – E foi muito bom ouvir o que você sente por mim... acredite, foi muito bom mesmo, mas...

O sorriso que tinha acabado de se formar no rosto de Harry se desfaz no instante em que ele escuta a palavra "mas".

- Mas?

- Eu não quero.

- Como assim? Eu não entendo, Hermione! Achei que você também sentisse, que você também quisesse... eu estava enganado?

- Não, não estava. Não está. Eu também...

- Então por que não?

- Eu não quero ser só mais uma na lista de conquistas de Harry Potter – ela confessa por fim, deixando a sala e Harry, sentindo-se totalmente desnorteado. _Você nunca vai ser só mais __uma, Hermione__. Não pra mim... _

**Continua... **

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Oi gente! O penúltimo capítulo acabou de chegar! Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, tá? Muito obrigada à Srta Potter Malfoy, Jhon salazar e Victorie pelas reviews!

Bjks!!

Star Potter 4Ever 


	9. Passo a passo

**Capítulo 9 – Passo a passo**

Nos dias seguintes, Hermione e Harry continuam distantes um do outro, já que o clima entre eles ficou ainda mais estranho depois do que houve na festa. Então, na manhã de sábado de um dos jogos de quadribol mais esperados da temporada, Hermione desperta depois de uma noite mal dormida; não tinha conseguido relaxar, as palavras de Harry de dias atrás ainda permaneciam em suas lembranças. Ela encontra Bichento aos pés de sua cama, uma cena típica, a não ser pelo fato dele estar com um pergaminho preso à "coleira". Hermione abre o pergaminho e começa a lê-lo, ainda sentada em sua cama, sentindo-se emocionar mais e mais a cada palavra.

"_Sei que você não está interessada em um relacionamento romântico comigo, isso já ficou bem claro pra mim. Mas ainda assim, quero que saiba que eu sinto falta de você na minha vida e quero que você volte a fazer parte dela; sinto falta de sermos amigos e gostaria muito que voltássemos a ser como antes. Eu sei que isso é possível porque você é minha melhor amiga, Hermione, e nada jamais vai mudar isso. Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não disse isso pessoalmente. Acontece que foi muito difícil ser rejeitado cara a cara antes e eu não queria correr o risco de passar por isso de novo... Tudo o que eu quero nesse momento é a nossa amizade de volta, sem brigas, nem mágoas, só você e eu sendo amigos de novo. Por favor, pense nisso com carinho, Harry." _

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Hermione está à beira das lágrimas; sentindo uma mistura de tristeza, saudade e culpa, ela se deixa levar pela emoção e começa a chorar desconsoladamente. Bichento sobe na cama e começa a ronronar em seu colo; ela o acaricia em silêncio por alguns minutos e em seguida decide se trocar e descer para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimenta a todos à mesa algum tempo depois.

Durante o café da manhã, ela fixa o olhar em Harry várias vezes, mas a atenção dele está direcionada aos comentários de Rony a respeito do jogo desta manhã. No entanto, uma ou outra vez, Hermione surpreende o olhar de Harry sobre ela também; ela fica ansiosa para falar com ele, mas não há como mencionar a carta ou dizer qualquer outra coisa diante de tanta gente.

Quando terminam o café, Harry e Rony se levantam para acompanhar o restante da equipe.

- Boa sorte, Rony – Hermione diz dando um rápido beijo no rosto do amigo, como já era de costume.

- Obrigado.

- Boa sorte, Harry – ela repete o gesto com Harry, o que o deixa surpreso, porém, realmente animado.

- Obrigado, Hermione.

- Eu vou estar torcendo por você... pela equipe – ela se despede antes de ir em direção às arquibancadas.

* * *

Durante o jogo, Harry observa Hermione à distância várias vezes e fica confiante ao vê-la sorrindo e acenando para ele. Animado com a perspectiva de que sua carta tenha dado resultado e que as coisas com Hermione podem estar finalmente melhorando, ele se sente leve e feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo e isso contribui de maneira decisiva para a vitória da Grifinória após sua captura do pomo dourado.

- Grande jogo, Harry!

- Obrigado, Gina! Você também foi incrível! Todos fomos!

Harry se afasta um pouco e deixa seus companheiros de equipe comemorando quando vê Hermione vindo em sua direção.

- Você foi ótimo, Harry! – ela exclama com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Obrigado – ele agradece retribuindo o sorriso.

- Parece que a sua torcida dá sorte, Hermione – Rony comenta divertido.

- Pelo jeito sim.

- A gente se vê depois na sala Comunal! – ele se afasta, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Harry... será que nós podemos conversar agora? – Hermione sugere um pouco hesitante.

- Claro, venha, vamos caminhar um pouco...

Passados alguns instantes andando lado a lado com Harry, ela retoma a conversa.

- Bom, pra começar, eu... li a sua carta. E fiquei muito... emocionada...

Harry permanece em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o que Hermione tem a dizer afinal, já havia dito tudo o que queria na carta, pensa ele.

- Eu quero dizer que sinto muito, Harry. Desculpe pelo que eu disse aquela noite na festa... eu não quis ofender você, eu só... estava magoada e acabei magoando você também, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, isso já passou, não é verdade?

- Sim, já passou. Harry, eu... também sinto sua falta, muito... E também quero que sejamos amigo de novo.

- É bom saber disso...

- Então...

- Eu também quero te pedir desculpas por... tudo que aconteceu esse ano... nunca foi minha intenção te magoar... como eu disse antes, você é minha melhor amiga...

- Eu sei disso, Harry. Está tudo perdoado – Hermione diz com um sorriso – Você também me perdoa?

- Claro que sim, Mione – ele responde sorrindo pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa – Então está tudo bem entre a gente agora?

- Está sim. Amigos? – ela pergunta estendendo a mão para ele.

- Amigos – ele responde apertando a mão dela.

- É bom ter você de volta, Harry – ela diz com um suspiro de alívio quando ambos se deixam envolver em um abraço carinhoso.

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, Hermione e Harry pouco a pouco retomam sua amizade, tal como era antes, mas desta vez, sem brigas ocasionais ou discussões e acrescentando o fato de estarem sendo mais gentis um com o outro.

- Obrigado, Hermione. Eu não sei o que faria sem você! – Harry agradece a ajuda da amiga com seu trabalho de DCAT.

- Não há de quê. E não precisa exagerar, você poderia sobreviver sem mim...

- Eu não acho que isso fosse possível...

Ela fica ligeiramente sem jeito diante da resposta dele.

- Então... o que você está achando da nova professora de DCAT?

- Bom, ela parece muito com a McGonagall, e pra falar a verdade, eu prefiro que seja assim...

Hermione o encara com uma expressão de incredulidade.

- É verdade! Eu estou muito melhor agora, Hermione, acredite.

- É, eu acho que todos nós estamos.

- Por falar em estar melhor agora... não é o seu ex-namorado ali com a Mellissa?

- É, é ele sim – Hermione responde depois de olhar rapidamente na direção indicada por Harry – Você tinha razão, ele é um idiota! Terminei com ele naquela noite mesmo...

- Eu não posso dizer que sinto muito...

- E não deveria. Como você disse antes, eu também estou muito melhor agora...

Harry retribui o sorriso de Hermione antes de ela despedir-se dele com um beijo no rosto e sair para sua aula de Runas Antigas.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, ao final do intervalo para a última aula do dia, Harry e Hermione atravessam o pátio molhado; tinha chovido quase o dia inteiro.

- Aonde foi o Rony?

- Acho que foi encontrar com a Jasmine.

- Então somos só nós dois de novo... – Hermione comenta, falando próximo ao ouvido de Harry por causa do barulho da água.

- De algum jeito, isso sempre foi verdade, não é? Você e eu... – ele diz pondo sua capa sobre Hermione para protegê-la da chuva.

- Sim... você e eu...

Nesse instante, olhando nos olhos de Harry enquanto a chuva molha seu rosto, Hermione percebe que o momento chegou e simplesmente não pode deixá-lo passar...

Harry fica imensamente surpreso com a atitude dela e, nos primeiros segundos, permanece imóvel, sem esboçar qualquer reação; mas então sua mente processa a informação e ele se dá conta do que está acontecendo: Hermione o está beijando, de forma simples, doce e singela. Sem se importar com o fato de que isso possa ser apenas uma alucinação, ele corresponde ao beijo, da maneira mais carinhosa possível.

Passados alguns instantes, seus lábios por fim se desencontram e Harry encara Hermione com uma expressão surpresa.

- O que foi isso?

- Um beijo – ela responde com um leve sorriso.

- Isso eu pude perceber, Mione... Mas o que isso significa?

- Significa que... eu acho que nós estamos prontos para dar um passo adiante na nossa relação... – ela responde segurando uma das mãos dele.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Harry pergunta ainda sem acreditar que isso esteja mesmo acontecendo.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza... e você?

Ele sorri abertamente antes de responder.

- Você nem precisa perguntar... sabe que eu quero muito... – ele diz acariciando o rosto dela com a mão livre – Quero muito você...

- Eu também te quero muito, Harry... – Hermione confessa antes de unirem novamente seus lábios em outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo e demorado.

Durante algum tempo eles permanecem ali, no pátio deserto, em um abraço quente e beijando-se com paixão sob a chuva, afinal, se molhar agora não parece mais tão importante...

* * *

_**Semanas depois... **_

- É bom ver que guardou um lugar pra sua namorada... – Hermione comenta ao abrira porta da cabine do trem onde Harry a espera, sentado sozinho no banco junto à janela.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, querida, afinal você é a monitora-chefe... – ele responde com um sorriso animado.

Ela fecha a porta da cabine e senta-se ao lado dele, dando-lhe um longo beijo.

- Sinto muito ter demorado... – ela se desculpa, ainda com os lábios próximos aos dele.

- Tudo bem, valeu a pena esperar... – ele responde segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – E não estou falando só de hoje. Por você, eu esperaria eternamente... Sabe, eu aprendi muitas lições esse ano, mas a mais importante dela foi que... eu amo você, Hermione...

Hermione sente suas mãos tremerem ligeiramente; é a 1ª vez que Harry lhe diz "_eu te amo_". Ela solta as mãos dele e o abraça forte; em seguida, olhando nos olhos dele, pronuncia as palavras que ele tanto deseja ouvir.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. Também valeu a pena esperar... e eu esperaria o tempo todo só pra ouvir você me dizer isso...

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá!!**

**Só quero dizer obrigada a todos que leram a fic e especialmente àqueles que comentaram, muito obrigada mesmo!!**

**Essa fic foi muito legal de escrever, espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado do final e que continuem acompanhando as minhas outras fics também! **

**Grande beijo!!**

**Star Potter 4Ever**


End file.
